Time to say goodbye, Shadow
by EliasxAmyNightcorePotterFan
Summary: Shadow reappears and joins the Freedom Fighters, but won't move on. After a mission to stop Eggman he, Amy and Elias have to stay in an old, left house-haunted by Maria R. who wants Shadow to move on and she won't rest in peace until he does. Can Elias and Amy figure that all out, and can they help them, making Shadow happy again? Will love bloom for Elias and Amy? ABANDONED!
1. The prologue-How the adventure began

_**R.I.P., Maria Robotnik**_

**Hello, I read the story "Timelock House" by Thunder Croft where Amy's ghost can't rest, (it's excellent by the way, an hint to every ShadAmy, KnuxOuge and SilvAze fan (these couples are all mentioned)) and I suddenly took a way with my brain to Maria, because it's about Shadow as Amy's lover as well, since she wants Shadow to be happy and move on, but what if, when he came back from the ARK, move on, even after he joined the Freedom Fighters? Maria surely would feel guilty and not resting in peace as long as he won't happy again? Since she must have lived on Earth before (I didn't play **_**Shadow the hedgehog**_**, so I don't know, but you can tell me) there must be a house of the Robotniks, what if Amy, Shadow and Elias A. landed there during a mission to stop Eggman to destroy Feral Forest (I wanted them to land in a place, where they are alone in a forest in an old, destroyed house, because of the name it seemed perfect) , get stuck into this certain house, and find out that its haunted by Maria? Can they figure out what she wants, and can Elias and Amy help her rest in peace with helping Shadow being happy once again? Will romance bloom in this hard mission? If you want to know, read! **

**By the way, it'll be a long fanfic, if it won't be discontinued, because my mother wants to leave my father, like me and my sis, which could make it impossible to upload anything.**

**Please don't flame me because of the characters, couples (Mainly EliasxAmy, ShadOuge, slight hints of SonAlly, Knux-Su, and AntoinexBunnie (they are already married by then), and ShadAria) and if you criticize, leave out racism, blackmailing, insults about me, the characters, couples, sexism and please go easy on me, it's my first story attempt people, but I like if you give me tips how to write better, and how it could go on, I'll be happy about every review, following, and favouriting!**

**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Elias: 19**

**Shadow: let's just say he's 20, he never ages with being the Ultimate Life form**

**Maria: 12, deceased like 60 years ago, ghost**

**Sonic: 19**

**Sally: 18**

**Antoine: 20**

**Bunnie: 20**

**Tails: 15**

**Knuckles: 17 **

**Julie-Su: 16 (I know this age constellation can never exist, but this is my story) **

**Suppression Squad, as well as Rosy the "psycho" rascal: all 21**

**Eggman: let's say he's 75**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, SEGA and Archie do. I only own the plot of the story. The inspiring fanfic "Timelock House" belongs to Thunder Croft.**

* * *

_Prologue: How the Adventure began_

* * *

It had been a typical Saturday for the Freedom Fighters. They just had come back exhausted from a battle with Eggman, who apparently never would stop annoying them, trying to take over the world! This time he had prepared himself better, with a whole army of anyone against him, the thing had gotten worst when Scourge and the Suppression Squad appeared, wanting to battle both. Soon it had been Freedom Fighters vs. Eggman, Freedom Fighters vs. Suppression Squad and Eggman vs. Suppression Squad, all at once. Finally, Rosy the rascal **(The possibly only appearance of her)** aka Anti-Amy, had attacked out of the blue, first smashing the fake Freedom Fighters, than Eggman's flying egg ship thing, who, wanting to save himself, had cried out his usual "Just you wait, hedgehog, next time I'll get you!", and had flown off, with Bokkun **(Sonic X Robot, I use him here because he's the first one with actual emotions)** moaning about how useless his plans were and how mean Rosy was. After this normal spectacle, she had stormed off at Scourge, screaming: "I'm gonna _smash your head_!", in a high-pitched voice, scaring Scourge to death. She had always been his only fear-he always feared her so much that he seriously had _**jumped in Fiona's arms**_, receiving _BIG _laughter from the Freedom Fighters, stares from the Suppression Squad, while an awkward looking Fiona had blushed deeply, just like he had done. 'I wish I was anywhere but here', Scourge had thought by himself, especially when Fiona had reacted and had dropped him. "OUCH!", he had cried. "Can't ya be more careful?" "You were the one that told me that bad girls never care about anything except themselves and their badass boyfriends!", Fiona replied. "Curse you", he muttered under his breath. "BWAHAHAAA!", every single Freedom Fighter couldn't contain him(or her)self anymore and was cackling helplessy on the ground. Scourge quickly commanded: "Guys, we're going. They can't fight us in their state and I'm embarrassed for life!", he was redder than Knuckles' fur-resulting into Amy's disappointment: "Why do you never have a camera when you need one?" "Good question…", Sally Acorn was more than agreeing with Amy. If they just had a camera, just like when Knuckles wore that purple, frilled, monstrous bra… (this is another story, it belongs to Twizzle-fizz, called "Party Crashers", where the Chaotix spend 3 hours crashing into a lingerie party, in the last chapter Knuckles gets it thrown in his face, and humiliated before the city (except Archie characters…))

* * *

"Let's go, if they're going, we won't have anything to do-except watching TV!" yeah, _that_ was Elias Acorn's hobby, watching rubbish on TV all day (preferred with crisps and other unhealthy food), while his sister Sally was gone shopping. "Yeah, let's watch HSM3!" Knuckles just outed himself with being a male HSM fan, even though he was like the most man-like man on Mobius! "?!", everyone except Antoine, who shouted "Mon Dieu!" and fell over fainted (Bunnie once forced him into watching _all_ movies on the _same_ day, he ended up puking from the first to the last second of the movies and having nightmares about singing people and romances the next _month_, he didn't understand that Knuckles being a man could support something like _that_) was staring and gaping at him. "Maybe we shouldn't even watch TV. Today you can see shooting stars. What about we have a night picnic while we watch them?" Amy joined the conversation about what to do this evening. Even the TV-crazed Elias had to admit it was a very good idea (partly because it was Amy's, he had the biggest crush on her for quite a sometime, but would never admit it even before himself), so it was settled. The girls were preparing delicious food, Tails searched for his telescope, the others were searching and preparing the rest of the needed things. Night came, and they went out.

* * *

Tails started setting up the equipment, as well as a camera to save this moment. Sonic and Sally were flirting, Bunnie and Antoine making out, Knuckles was taking pictures of the four to annoy them all. "Knuckles, vous êtes une idiot! You are just jealous because you don't have anyone!", Antoine huffed, partly in French. "What did you even say?", Knuckles responded bored. "Just fuck off!", Sonic said really annoyed, proving that his original plan worked-annoying them. Julie-Su and Amy were talking, while Elias ate a bit, until he noticed something-the first shooting star. "Guys, look! The shooting stars!", he screamed. Everyone stopped doing their activities, and looked up to the night sky. "OOH! AHH! SO BEAUTIFUL!", everyone shouted. Bunnie and Antoine looked at each other, as did Sonic and Sally, Knuckles tried to flirt with Julie-Su, Elias and Amy sat next to each other and stared at the sky, smiling, their hands folded, and Tails was taking snapshots of the shooting stars. But then he noticed something. A thing he thought was a shooting star, was in reality something else-something familiar. It was black and red, and shaped like a hedgehog.

**That was the prologue to my first story. Surely you all know who that is or you degree of stupidity and non-knowledge about the Sonic Universe don't have a limit.**


	2. Chapter 1-Shadow comes back

_**R.I.P., Maria Robotnik**_

**I'm already back! I had when I started to write this chapter already 15 hits, 14 visitors, like 3 visitors and 4 views to my profile page and was proud of myself, that it actually got any hits. I also wonder why some authors let their characters talk about the story at beginning and ending, I guess I'll do so too.**

**Shadow: Hey, this story happens to be centered around me! Why didn't I appear?**

**Me: Shadow, I wanted this to be like in Sonic X when they find Cosmo, with a slight cliff hanger. Even though if you read it concentrated, Tails sees a hedgehog shaped black and red blur. This time, you'll appear. And the story isn't centered around you! It will make you move on and become nicer, yes, you are one of the main protagonists, but this involves a ghost turned Maria, as well as Amy and Elias!**

**Shadow: They get together at the end, I'm sure. Chipmunk princess has to admit his feelings for Rose one day, and it's so obvious! Tehehee!**

**Elias: I am a SQUIRREL KING! And what feelings are you talking about?! Amy's a very close friend of mine, not more, not less! And stop laughing that way, you sound like a kid! *attacks Shadow, Shadow fights back***

**Amy: Oh God. Boys. I might as well do the disclaimer while they fight. Please change that!**

**Me: Okay, I'll try making them less childish, as well as a longer and more interesting first real chapter. That before was the prologue, I honestly think it's a crap of an prologue, but I didn't have better ideas, even though I tried to bring a bit humor into the story with Scourge, also will Antoine at special occasions speak French to fullest (maybe you noticed it, he called Knuckles an idiot in French), normally English but always with an strong accent, like not speaking "H"s. If you do the disclaimer, I'll be grateful. Go ahead.**

**Amy: Stella Acorn (my current pen name, may change later) doesn't own the characters, SEGA and Archie do. She only owns the plot of the story. No fan characters will appear, perhaps if she can/wants to continue and the people want it, a sequel will come. (that just to be said right now, but again, **_**perhaps**_**) Again every hit, review, favouring and following is appreciated and thanked, but no insults! Objective criticism and ideas for being better is always appreciated.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Shadow the hedgehog is back-as a Freedom Fighter!_

* * *

Tails immediately knew what it was. Better said _who_. Shadow the hedgehog. "G-Guys? Do you see that?", he managed to choke out. "What is it, Sugah?", Bunnie questioned him. "I-It's hi-him. Sh-Sha-Shadow the hedgehog." Amy had recognized him and whispered those words. "Shadow? We thought all he was dead! How could he survive something like _that_!", Elias threw in, referring to the ARK incident which was already years ago. "'e's the ultimative life form. 'e can survive anything.", Antoine muttered. "We just thought it too crazy to actually being right." "Err, guys? Doesn't it seem like he's … falling down?", Knuckles wondered in the same tone as when he said as a kid: "I'm touching the air!". Sonic yelled: "Oh Shit! Run! He'll crash down on us!" Every Freedom Fighter started to panic, and ran off. Elias jumped on a tree, Bunnie and Antoine hid behind a bush, Knuckles hid behind Elias' tree, Tails, Sonic, Sally and Julie-Su hectically brought the equipment away and ran off, while Amy stayed pretty calm and simply moved out of the way. *Bump* it made, when Shadow crashed back on Earth. Unlike the others he didn't change physically over the years, because his body would never age. But this time, he remembered everything.

* * *

"Ugh! Where am I? Wait… Rose? Is that you? You look so different!", Shadow muttered when he could finally see something except the stars that were circling around his head-Amy who bent over him to see if he was okay. And he was right. Over the past years Amy grew to a mature (who didn't chase Sonic or fought with her hammer anymore, she learned good fighting skills from the others, and even had for a short period dated Silver the hedgehog) and beautiful young woman with sex appeal, who wore a black jeans and sneakers, as well as a green top, similar to her eye colour, that showed off her female curves and allowed her to fight better than in her ditched red dress, because she now didn't have to fear that you could look under it at special moves. "Yes, Shadow, it's me", she answered softly. "Years have passed since the last time we crossed paths. But _you_ didn't change." "Hey", Shadow noticed something, "isn't that Frenchy and his girlfriend Cowgirl? And faker, that princess, her chipmunk princess sister-". "For the 385 time: I am a SQUIRREL KING!", Elias roared up from his tree offended. "And fox boy, the red dumbass and his Ex-Dark Legion-girlfriend…", Shadow continued with his list ignoring Elias to his fullest, just like he did with Knuckles who tried to whack his head because of the dumbass comment, but was just thrown to Elias' tree, making it shake and Elias falling down. "Ugh! Shadow! Why my tree?", Elias huffed and got up. "Because I wanted you down here, chip-", Shadow replied. "You better do not finish that sentence or…", Elias threatened. "Or what? You attack me? Wouldn't work. I'm a to good fighter than that you could harm _me_.", Shadow retorted bored. "Can't ya shut up for once Faker?", Sonic muttered annoyed. "Yes, I can-when I want that is.", Shadow said in his usual moody tone. "So… you remember?", Amy questioned him to change the subject and preventing a fight. "Oh yes. I was an idiot. Maria never wanted me to kill you all. She wanted me to protect the people, even though they murdered her. I hope I am forgiven for all I've done." Everyone was still in shock, when they realized what he just did. Shadow the hedgehog apologized and stated that he was an idiot himself. After everyone figured it out, their jaws dropped to the ground. Knuckles' jaw dropped last, being the idiotic dumbass he is. (**please don't hurt me** **Knuckles**) "Di-did he just said what I think he said?", Sally stated in shock. "If you mean that 'e apologized-yes 'e did.", Antoine spoke. "Should we forgive him?" Bunnie was unsure. "Yes", Amy stated, "he apologized. There always has been good in him. He tried to kill us because he believed that he promised her that-a proof of his loyalty, because he wanted to keep it. When he realized his mistake, he helped saving the world and we all believed that he had forsaken his life for that.", Amy defended her point of view. "She's right." Antoine was on Amy's side. Sally, Sonic, Elias and Tails nodded, approving this, just like Julie, who stated: "Yeah." Knuckles wasn't. "He fucking tried to kill us, the damn world at the same time! What the fuck is wrong with you all?!" Knuckles huffed. Sally answered simply: "Knuckles, we have a kid here (despite the fact that Tails wasn't that much of a kid anymore). So no inappropriate language here please. And back to Shadow-good things are more worthy than evil ones. And everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?" Knuckles gave in. "Hrmpf. Fine. But if he causes trouble, don't tell me that I didn't warn you!" "I think with that it's clear. Shadow, we officially forgive you." Elias spoke those words out for everyone. "Thanks", the forgiven whispered, "I'm truly sorry. But tell me, has that crazy doctor still not come to his senses? I could help you fighting him. And it would be a way to make up for my mistakes.", Shadow offered. "Why not? It's a good way to make up his mistakes for him himself. And he means it with all his heart. I can feel it.", Tails said. Even Knuckles agreed this time. "We could use a Freedom Fighter like him. With his help maybe we can knock some sense in that mad doc's genius (for us a problem) brain! This egg guy deserves it more than anyone else! I have no problem as long as he's loyal and doesn't cause trouble and follows the orders we give him." "This isn't a problem for me.", Shadow told them. "I see, this time it's unanimous. Shadow will be a new Freedom Fighter.", Sally spoke up. "Shadow, we decided to take your offer to be a Freedom Fighter. As long as you are loyal and follow the orders we give you, we accept you as one. We all live in Freedom HQ, just like you will if you can arrange yourself with that and become one of us. If you now come with us, the official and ceremonial part will follow here." Elias told him and signalised the others to pack the things and leave. He left first, and Shadow followed them. When they came back, they took out all the needed things to make someone a Freedom Fighter, they had used these for the last time when they made Amy one of themselves. Elias set up the agreement which Shadow would just have to sign and making him with that a full member of the Freedom Fighters. Said one was watching the unusual spectacle and waiting for the official part to be begun. Finally, everything was ready.

* * *

First Elias commanded them all into the community hall of Freedom HQ. He went to the lectern and called Shadow to stand next to him. Shadow quickly followed the order. Right after he stood, Elias silenced everyone, who meanwhile had started talking. He pulled out agreement and the pen Shadow would sign the agreement with. "Ladies and Gentlemen", he began the speech, "we are gathered here today to officially make Shadow the hedgehog a Freedom Fighter. There were unfriendly encounters in the past, I don't want that to be forgotten, but he has changed and saved the world, we all believed he paid as a price for the world's safety his own life, but it isn't that way. He came back and apologized, meaning it, was forgiven, and offered to help us all to save the world before the evil doctor Robotnik which we call Eggman, and he got accepted. Now Shadow, do you swear to protect the world, the Acorn Kingdom and all weaker ones before Robotnik and any other existing evil in whatever constitution even if it would cost your life?" "I swear.", Shadow replied without hesistation. "Do you swear to stay loyal to the Freedom Fighters and the Crown of Acorns forever?", Elias questioned him again. "I swear." Shadow replied just like he did before without hesistation. "Do you swear to follow the orders of the Acorn Kingdom and the royal family as correct as possible or changing them only to better for the Kingdom and the population of it?", Elias questioned the last question Shadow had to answer, before he would sign the papers and be a Freedom Fighter. "I swear." Shadow replied again, but this time a bit later. "So sign the papers.", Elias told him, but Shadow read the whole agreement, before he was sure that there wasn't anything wicked in that thing, when his worries were confirmed to not be true, he took the pen and signed them in his curved font with:

_Shadow the hedgehog_

There it became loud. Cheers for Shadow, Congratulations, happiness, and everything you could dream of as a positive thing for applause happened right here and then. Elias started to applaud royally, so that he wouldn't be forgotten to be the king, but he smiled and was happy too. Shadow looked at the few people and actually smiled for the first time since he had lost Maria.

* * *

_Maria_… he missed her dearly. He would never get over her loss, it felt to him. But little did he know that she knew and approved his decision to join them and helping them save the world. And he would prove them that they could trust him, and would stay loyal to them. But what he didn't know, was that Maria mostly wanted him to move on, what he couldn't. And that he soon would meet her again, but not like he knew her, together with Amy and Elias, after a mission didn't went as wished.

**Yes, I've did it! This chapter is way longer, Shadow comes back and joins the Freedom Fighters, I don't think I did too bad at Elias' speech, and I hope it was better than the last one, even something about Maria and him not moving on as well as an sneak peak to the next parts of the story. Chapter 2 will be called: "Shadow's first mission" where the three have a _big_ problem during their mission. This one will come up as fast as I finished it to my own pleasure, I'll start right after publishing of this one because I have a long weekend and can use it to go on with the story. I am not sure if I have grammatical, spelling, or writing errors, I'm still pretty new to English, please don't flame me because of that, and I'd love to hear your opinion of my story, so please review!**

**Your Stella Acorn**


	3. Shadow's first mission

**I'm back again! The thing is, I had ideas for the part in the middle, more for end, so it isn't as good as I wanted it to be, I think I rushed that with Shadow becoming a Freedom Fighter. But I still got 56 hits, a day after I published the prologue and the day I published the first real chapter! But why is nobody reviewing! I'd love to know the people's options who read this, and if they have questions, I'll answer them, I swear! Nothing of the story except the plot belongs to me! Well, this is… **

…_Chapter 2: Shadow's first mission_

* * *

_A week after the reappearance of Shadow, Freedom HQ_

It had been an interesting week for the Freedom Fighters. Shadow was always helping when needed and fast learned how to act as a Freedom Fighter, and what they did when they weren't saving the world. He was forced into watching TV with Elias, to join the girls on a shopping spree(the most annoying day of his life, it got worse when Marine appeared and had a to her "small Conversation" with the girls and him, he nearly fell asleep, but he was to his chagrin carrying the uncountable bags, so he woke up before he fell), to help Tails fix the X-Tornado, helping Knuckles guard the Master Emerald, (when Rouge tried to steal it, she got the shock of her life, but she was still happy to learn that her dead-assumed old friend was actually alive) learning a bit French from Antoine, he knew now what "Bonjour", "Sava", "Si", "No", "Bonne Nuit" and "Adieu" meant, and had a race with Sonic, blue boy lost! The only thing that reminded of his past was, that he still called Sonic "Faker" (but that was both-sided) and Amy "Rose". He even smiled sometimes- but he wasn't really happy, because he missed Maria so dearly. It seemed like he would fall into depressions. And he also had a feeling that the Freedom Fighters didn't really trust him. But he would prove himself worthy to be one of them. He just didn't know this evening would change it all.

* * *

Eggman had made _another one_ of his **genius** plans, and Feral Forest was his target, because he found out that the purple chaos emerald was there, and he needed an emerald for his unbelievable evil plan. But he didn't know who would be there, and that he wouldn't get an emerald ever again- because he would be in hell thanks to his evilness.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Eggman's base (Eggman's POV)_

* * *

Ha! I just figured a brilliant plan out! This one will work, it's _absolutely idiot-safe_! Even Knuckles with his **peanut-IQ-like** brain could, if he ever came up with a plan like this, become the conqueror of this planet! And it's that simple! I built a so-called O.G.E.R. EGG, that means **O**ver-sized **G**host-like **E**merald-powered **R**owdy Egg, for dumbasses - a gigantic, invisible, everything in his way coming, destroying, egg formed ship, that is powered by an emerald. It can shoot out 1000 lasers per second in different, crazy directions, sent out indestructible cages, not even fox boy could make an invention that would allow this, and thousand other things, but the best is-you can't see them either! The only thing is, I need an emerald for that, because it is emerald powered and I don't have one anymore. Luckily I found the location of the purple one out, it's in the middle of Feral Forest. I'll send out Orbot and Cubot to find it. They should be able to do a work that simple, finding something with the help of a perfectly locating tracker! If they won't be successful, I guess I'll destroy them, using their still working components for new, good robots. Whatever. "Orbot! Cubot! Come here, I have a job you two must do!", I called them over, and explained them the plan. They just left with the tracker and a special secured container for the emerald I gave them with. I'll wait for them at my secret base in Feral Forest. Let's hope those crazy Freedom Fighters won't blow up my plan, like they did since… how long? A decade? Or even more? I don't remember and I don't want to, all these times I've come up with a thoughtful, brilliant plan, and they prevented it! I could cry! Better I stop remembering and regain focus on this plan, or I'll really lose it and start to cry! There's no way I'll let that happen! I'm Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman, and I don't cry! _Never_!

* * *

_Back at Freedom HQ: Shadow's POV_

What a week! I watched TV with chip- pardon (like Antoine would say), King Elias, went shopping with the girls-Never again! Especially not if Marine appears and has a _small Conversation_ with them!-, learned a few French words from Antoine, helped Miles-err, Tails, like he prefers-fix his plane, raced faker-I won! Blue's face! This was PRICELESS!-, and I helped echidna guard _his precious Master Emerald_. That actually was the best part of the week, because Rouge tried to steal it-but she didn't guess to see me! Boy was she surprised. Still, we had a little catch-up and she seemed to be happy that I was back.

* * *

_Flashback: Angel Island, Master Emerald Shrine, Knuckles and Shadow, Shadow's POV_

_Finally some peace! I spent the morning watching rubbish on TV with Elias and thought my brain cells were sucked out of the place they belong to, thanks to this bullshit! At least not _High School Musical_. Before I "died", Rouge watched that with me. I really sympathize with Frenchy in that case. I puked too. We just watched movie 1, I can't imagine watching all 3 without acting worse than Antoine did, since it's the least romantic one of them, like he told me. Well, it was still rubbish that we watched-the kids-channel! There was something shown called _Mia and me_. (Before anyone asks, it isn't invented, it exists. I've watched it and it's the biggest shit ever!) About a fairy called Mia, who lives in the human world, but her favourite book and bracelet allow her to come into the fairy world "Centopia". There she meets Yuko and Mo, they become friends, she meets a bunch of panes (they usually don't speak with elves, but the main of them, Phuddle, isn't an ordinary one, he is an unsuccessful inventor), unicorns, she only can speak their language and befriends one female called "Lyria". But there are evil ones too. They call themselves the "Muncullusses", and their queen is Panthea. She wants to stay eternal young, and for that she needs the corns of the unicorns, but without them the world dies. Mia found in one of his inventions, which happens to be an instrument, but it doesn't make good tunes, the killing machine for them. But Panthea smashed it into 20 pieces. They have to find them, along with Lyria's son "Onchao", who is a very special unicorn with a golden corn and wings. He can make plants bloom wherever he is and find the missing pieces of that instrument called "Trumptus". Who invented this crap?! It's for 6-year old girls like Amy's friend Cream was when I last met her! Now she must be like… 12? Whatever. I'm losing the famous red threat._

_I went with Knuckles, helping him guard that Master Emerald of his. He isn't very talk active either, so it's pretty much just watching the nice view of Angel Island. Hey, what's this?! It seems kind of familiar… of course! It's Rouge! Trying to steal Knuckles' emerald, don't you, bat? You'll get the surprise of your life! Ah, Knuckles noticed her too. "Batgirl! Again trying to steal my emerald! You know you will never get it, give up!" "Knuckies, I will get it one day! Because I'm a professional thief! And… what the hell! Am I seeing things?! Shadow?! You are supposed to be dead!", she remembers me. Nice to know. Excluding Amy she perhaps was my only friend in my old life. "I was never dead, Rouge. But it's nice to know that you remember me. I actually looked forward seeing you again", I suddenly had an idea to shock her deadly, "If I told you I've become a Freedom Fighter, how would you react?!", I answered and questioned her. "I would get a heart attack." She answered without a wait longer than the time you need to blink with an eye. "Then prepare to get one, Batgirl-he is now one of us.", Knucklehead told her. "What?" Her voice was not more than a hoarse whisper. "Yep, Batty, I am. Do you know how Omega is? And how are you, by the way? I forgot to ask." "Omega and I are perfectly fine. He'll be happy to hear that you are alive, Shadow, just like I am. We missed you. But what in Chaos' name made you join the Freedom Fighters?", she replied still in shock. "Too many reasons than that I could say them just right now. But leave poor Knucklehead's emerald alone. Tell Omega I would like to meet up with you two sometime." I told her in a regular voice. "Okay. I better don't try today, instead I'll just tell Omega. Bye, you two moody favourites of mine!", after speaking those words she flew off, but not without blowing us an ironically kiss. Knucklehead turned redder than his fur at the favourites comment and the kiss, but I am not moody! No crazy emo! Whatever they say! Okay. Perhaps I'm a bit depressed because of Maria. Except of proving me worthy to be a Freedom Fighter and earn their full trust, my thoughts circle around her. I miss her freaking much. I even nearly cried once. Luckily not in puplic._

_End of flashback, back at F. HQ, no one's POV_

* * *

Tails stormed into the middle of a meeting everyone except him and Shadow we're at. He had burst through the door and broke it down, but doors could be replaced, unlike the world peace. He had to consult every one of RoBUTTnik's newest plan. "Everyone, listen! Eggman's got a new plan up his sleeve! He has sent his robots to Feral Forest to collect a chaos emerald which he needs for building a so-called O.G.E.R. EGG.! It would destroy the whole world, and we couldn't even see it!", he screamed. "Tails! What the hell! Why did you break the door down?", Shadow had appeared in the room, wondering what was going on.

* * *

"I was taking a short fly over Feral Forest, I see Orbot and Cubot with a tracker and secured box, talking about the **O.G.E.R. EGG** Eggi wants to build, it's short for **O**ver-sized **G**host-like **E**merald-powered **R**owdy Egg, that would be invisible and shoot out different, invisible, cities destroying, people killing, dangerous items and cages, and indestructible! We have to collect the emerald, before it's too late and we are either dead or Egghead's slaves! I came back as fast as I can, so that we can send a team and find the chaos emerald, the purple one by the way, so that the world won't be ruled by Eggman!", Tails explained quickly.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters decided that Elias, Amy and Shadow should take the mission, because Shadow could prove himself and Elias and Amy got along very well, like 90 % of the missions they both had were successful. Tails would drop them off, so it was settled. To be sure, they took equipment to survive a few nights in the outside, as well as an emerald, so that Shadow could chaos control them over if they were in danger.

* * *

When they arrived, Orbot and Cubot had just found the emerald and were coming to the base Eggman had in Feral Forest, so the three of them had to follow the robots. They arrived at the destination and already heard Eggman's trademark Santa-Claus-laughter, that secure he was, that his plan would work. They moved silently like cats do and waited. Shadow went from the left, Elias from the right, and Amy from behind the evil doctor's back.

* * *

Eggman already started to talk about how he would kill Elias, Sally and Sonic, because first one was the king, secondly was his sister, so the one who would follow him on the throne, (he never left Mobotropolis and was never married in this fanfic, that's why Elias and Amy can like each other without someone else in the way) and latter was the archenemy of the Egg-person. "HOHOHO! They will be hung publically, under _big_ damage! Then I will steal the Acorn Crown from that little king's head and sat it on mine! His majesty, King Ivo Robotnik of Mobius! Doesn't that sound cool?" "Yes, doctor", all robots replied in unison. They were supposed to think everything Eggman does cool and right. Bokkun was the only exception, but he had even a crush on Cream, so he didn't really count. Meanwhile, all three were ready to battle the doctor, and Elias gave Amy who was like two feet behind Eggman the sign to attack.

* * *

"Dream, dream, dream, Eggi", said one grinned and hit him in the back with her fist, that was covered with her black fingerless gloves (I forgot to mention that, just like that she let her hair grew long and did wear it openly now). "Uuaaah! What the fuck -! Pinky?!", Amy scared the doctor to death. He then noticed the two boys-too late, they already slayed down 10 Robots each. "Damn it! I have to -". "Forget it, doc! And my name is Amy, not Pinky!", she prevented him from hitting a button. Meanwhile, Shadow stole the emerald from Cubot after slaying said one down, grabbed Elias and already said: "Chaos-", wanting to chaos control towards Amy and taking her with them, but Eggman had already flown away-with Amy still on board! This time, he hit the button, destroying the ship in a giant explosion. "AAAAHHHHHH!", they heard Amy scream. Elias and Shadow were thrown away, just like the two chaos emeralds. Nobody found these two emeralds ever again, not even in Silver's timeline. But they wouldn't be "needed" for fighting Eggman anymore, or his descendants. (Not that he would have some. Nobody would ever mate with a 75-year-old gigantic fat man, and Eggman is many evil things, but surely not a rapist.)

* * *

A few minutes later, the ash and smoke started to clear. Amy had landed near them. She, to both guys' relief, was still breathing. "H-huh? Elias? Shadow? What happened? Where's Eggman? And where are the emeralds?" She had gotten up and started asking questions. "There was a big explosion. Thank god you're alright. The emeralds were thrown away when we were. But what happened to the doctor, we don't know." Elias answered her, relived that his crush was still alive and alright. "I found the doctor-here, look-he's dead." Shadow had started to search for him and the emeralds while the others were talking. He didn't find the emeralds, but the doctor. He was to 100 % dead. He showed them the corpse. "Oh dear! What do we tell the others? What do we do with him?", Elias was in shock. "We tell them the truth. And we should bury him. I don't know why, but he was a good enemy.", Amy replied, just as shocked as both boys.

* * *

"Yeah. Let's tell them where we are.", Elias took out the communicator, realizing that it was for the bin, "Shit! The communicator is destroyed! And we aren't near enough to the HQ that we would be there before tomorrow! We have to search for a place to stay at night." Oh, he was right.

* * *

"The thing is, we don't have a house in near, and it shall rain today." Amy shattered their hope. "Still, let's search for a good enough place to stay for the night." Shadow had a feeling that he knew this region - thanks to Maria and the ARK. 'Again!', he thought, 'I'll never forget her. Can't I just move on?' He questioned himself for the billionth time since his reappearing. "I think I either saw or was in an old, left out, house. It isn't very near, like Rose said, but not that far either. Maybe we can stay there if I find house.", he told them. "Good idea." Elias said, while Amy mentioned: "If you know where it is, you'll have to show us the way." "Right. I think we have to go left."

* * *

But before they left, they buried the doctor. It was a weird feeling, the one they fought for years, dead, and burying him.

* * *

The way wasn't so long or easy, but Shadow found the house. Again, he felt like he knew it-but not why Maria showed it him. "Doesn't look too bad. For a night, it's good enough.", Amy commented. "Yep. At the very least we have a roof up our head, when it shall rain." Elias agreed. "Good that we have some things to survive a few nights." "Yes. Let's see if there are enough beds for anyone. If not, I'll sleep on the couch - if there is one." Amy offered selflessly. "No, no, I will. You're a lady.", Elias made one of gentlemanlike. "Let's first see. If there's one bed, Amy gets it and we search for a place to sleep, at two, Amy gets one and we boys throw a coin, the one who wins, gets the bed. If there are three, it should be clear." Shadow offered a solution. "Sounds good to me.", Elias agreed. "Yes. Fair. Especially that I get the bed, very gentlemanlike, you two." Amy smiled at them her special smile that threw various guys over the edge, including Elias, and went in.

* * *

Turned out that there were three beds, all in one room. They were way too heavy than that they could lift one and give Amy, being a girl, an own room. They decided that they would (un)dress up without anyone looking, the rest wasn't a problem. They unpacked everything, Amy was preparing the food and using the time to change into a nightgown, that showed her figure. All ate quickly, wanting to sleep, it had been an exciting day.

Finally, the lights turned out, and the boys fell asleep.

* * *

_Amy's POV:_

The boys have fallen asleep, but I can't. Hey, there is a shelf full of books! I'll see if there's an interesting one with. I tip-toed to the shelf and found actually one. It's _The mists of Avalon_. I always loved that book, so I started to read, sitting peacefully in my bed.

* * *

Suddenly, a female figure came into the room. But she was neither an anthropomorphic animal like me and my friends, she looked like a young human. But you could see through her and her blood-stained once blue dress, and she had a big red injury where her big heart once was, looking like as if she had been shot.

* * *

"Shadow…", she whispered without a voice, "move on… and you two, his new friends, help him with that…, help him with going on without me… and find the love in each other hearts, the love you both want, but don't want to admit… girl, remind him of me, and remember him that I want him to be happy, he knows that he likes this bat in a way more than he liked me… I was his sister, she is his love…, he is my brother, I want him happy…"

* * *

Her voice was like a flow of wind, to be heard and still silent. When I heard it and understood the words, I got scared to death. And I wasn't idiotic. I reminded Shadow of Maria, he told me, as well as she was like a sister to him, and that he loved Rouge, I think is obvious and cute. And I know that Maria was shot down in the accident Shadow was brought down to earth. Maria was it. And she wanted Elias and me to help him move on, I guess. But what wasn't clear to me, was the love she spoke of. She knew that I loved Elias, but that we both desired that love? Did that mean he likes me too? I hope it. But where would she know that from? And why was Maria not dead? Why could I see through her? Why did she appear here? How did she even come into the room, windows and doors were closed, weren't they? She was a ghost. That had to be it.

* * *

I realized it. That was too much for me today-that Eggman was dead, two emeralds lost forever, we trapped in a house and had to share a room, ghosts existed, and Maria was one, who wanted Elias and me to help Shadow move on, and she knew that I liked Elias, what no one else knew. Maria disappeared.

* * *

**_And I started to scream._**

* * *

**Puh! This chapter took longer than the other ones, Eggman's dead, two emeralds lost forever, they have to stay in a room, Maria showed herself to Amy, she told her already a few things, and it's known that Amy and Elias like each other and shall help Shadow to move on. But where does Maria know these things from? Why is she here, as a ghost? Why is she one? Why in this house and not somewhere else? What will the boys say when Amy tells them from her nightly meeting with Maria? Will they believe her? Will they find answers to these questions? Will Shadow admit that he still misses Maria and loves Rouge? Will Amy decide to help both? Will Elias help Amy? Will Maria appear again? Will they be successful? So many questions. If you want to know, stay tuned to this story! I'll update as fast as possible, I want this story finished one day, at the very least this one. **

**Tell me, what do you think of the story? I'd love to know, especially how I could make it better.**

**Yours, Stella Acorn**


	4. Questions and answers: Part One

**Chapter 4 already, if you count the prologue as a chapter! And I got already 100 views, 70 visitors! I really didn't expect that! But I won't be able to update as fast as before, my longer weekend just ended. I'll still be fast, now that I get to the part I have ideas for. Now it's Elias' POV, after Amy screams and wakes him up. Nothing except Catherine & Finn Robotnik=Maria's mother and father, the Dark Sisterhood of Witches, the background/Catherine's story based on the Cahill Witch Chronicles (and all above), which belongs to Jessica Spotswood and the plot of the story belong to me!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Questions and answers Part one_

_Elias' POV_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", I heard someone yell. I immediately recognized that voice - the one that belonged to my hedgehog-angel. I jumped out of the bed, noticing that Shadow must be a deep sleeper, he was murmuring "Maria…" over and over again. "Amy! Are you alright?! What happened?" She looked so terrified. Her face was colourless, she was shivering everywhere, her beautiful green eyes had a look of shock you know from the "Carrot-pulled-out-of-the-nose" - trick. "A g-ghost! I-in thi-this room! I swear!", she was truly horrified. Whatever has happened, it frightened her big time!

"Calm down, no need to fear, I'm here, I won't let anything harm you…", I held her hand, and whispered that into her ear to soothen her. Seeing her scared that badly made my heart ache. "What happened?", I repeated. Nobody scares the love of my life so terribly and gets away with that!

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to the shelf and took a book to read. I was in the middle of it, when I hear a wind-like, strange noise. When I look up, what do I see- a like 12-year-old human girl in a blood-stained blue dress with a big injury in her breast-part, as if she was shot, floating in mid-air, who I could see through! She whispered: 'Shadow…move on… and you two, his new friends, help him with that…, help him with going on without me…girl, remind him of me, and remember him that I want him to be happy, he knows that he likes this bat in a way more than he liked me… I was his sister, she is his love…, he is my brother, I want him happy…'. Then she disappeared.

I think it was Maria Robotnik. She was like a sister to Shadow, and she was shot. Also, Shadow likes Rouge not only as a friend, it's pretty obvious I think. Also he once told me that I reminded him of her."

Oh dear. If that happened to me, I would be frightened too. But I have a feeling the ghost said something else as well. Maybe it wasn't that important.

* * *

_Amy's POV_

I had left the part out about the 'Love we both want". What could that mean? Just like everything else it was a mystery. He actually seems to believe me. Thank god. If Elias thought me crazy, I would really go insane.

"We need to find out what she does here and if it's really Maria Robotnik. We must know what she wants and why she isn't in heaven. From what we know, she was a pacifist and very nice, and she sacrificed herself, so if anyone deserves to be there, it's she. Also I have a feeling that this is linked to the house. Perhaps the Robotniks and Maria lived here before the Space Colony ARK was built. She always wanted to go down on Earth, what would explain that she is spooking here on Earth and not on the ARK." Elias had taken the words out of my mouth. "And she apparently wants Shadow happy and moving on. But I heard him mumbling 'Maria' in his sleep, so he didn't. Well, now that we're awake, I would say that we could use the time as long as he's asleep, to find out some things- we could use photos, diaries, birth certificates, papers… like everything that gives evidence of the people that lived here and what happened to them.", he continued.

I agreed with him, so we put our shoes on and left with lamps in our hands as quietly as possible, since we didn't want to wake Shadow up.

The next hour we were nearly everywhere in the house. The only place left out was the attic, even though we should have searched there first probably, it's known to be a place where memories are kept. Just like here.

* * *

Elias and I climbed the stairs up, but we didn't have a latter. The door was surprisingly not even closed. "Let's do it so: I help you up and you help me getting up.", Elias suggested. He carefully lifted me up to the stairs, and after a while, I managed to climb up. "I'm up, now get as near as possible, here, give me your hand…", I directed him, and he did as told. He made himself as high as possible, and I pulled him up. We got up from the dirty floor- eek, I haven't noticed that until now- but we still were holding hands. His hand was warm and strong, I really didn't want to let it go. Apparently, he noticed too- he flushed bright red and tore our hands apart in less than a second. "I-I'm so so-sorry." He stuttered and became brighter. Then we looked at what was in the room – and we knew that we would find everything here.

* * *

There were uncountable cartons, pictures flying anywhere around, obviously they've been searched for ages ago and never granted ever again, documents laying around, and most of all, spiders.

One appeared right before me, it was gigantic! I let a scream slip out and jumped up-right into Elias! "Yikes!", he was caught off guard by me. I've never felt that embarrassed in my live-even though my reaction was way better than it should've been, since I have arachnophobia. Normally I would have fainted long ago. Lucky me, Elias saw the spider and wasn't annoyed, he knows. I once fainted during a mission where we faced a robotic, oversized one. It scared the crappy daylights out of me, I had to explain of course, and he wasn't angry, even though it was the first mission we failed. He shoved the spider away, and let me (blushing madly) down. I'm so glad he's with me. God knows what for things are up there. At my grandparents' house, I was very little, a bat suddenly flew down. I started to scream and only calmed down when it was put away. Another reason why I dislike Rouge, she tends to scare me and is a bat, it always reminds me of that day, that actually is my first memory.

* * *

_No one's POV_

Amy slowly got a on the floor laying paper, obviously a passport. "'Catherine Robotnik'; born: 20th July 1929, Station Square, mother: Anna Cahill, father: Brendan Cahill; sex: female; Height: 1m 70; married to: Finn Robotnik; Children: Maria Robotnik", the passport said. "Here Elias, look! We were right. It's the house of the Robotniks." "I know. Here, the diaries of 'Anna and Catherine Robotnik'. Maybe we find out why they left it that way and what happened before, while, and after.", he replied. "I found her passport. She was married to 'Finn Robotnik' and Maria's mother.", Amy told him. "Let's read."

They went down to the old living room and took the diaries with them. Both sat next to each other on the couch, and started to read.

* * *

**Fourth chapter done! It's extremely short, but it's part one of the actual chapter, the long story of Anna, Johann, Catherine/Cate, Finn, Maura, Teresa/Tess, The Dark Sister-& Brotherhood (of witches) & the big prophecy of the three sisters of power (very similar to The Cahill Witch Chronicles by Jessica Spotswood, from the knowledge you gain later, the way how Anna figured the prophecy out and what happens in the end, since the 3****rd**** book, Sisters' fate, is even in Original still has to be published in August of this year, Catherine's & Maria's future with Finn and what happened I have to make up myself, the only exception is that not Tess is the prophesied Witch and Seer, but the Healing One, Cate and her swapped prophesied roles, and the prophecy goes about the middle of the 20****th**** century, one won't be surviving it) makes an extremely long chapter on its own, but middle through I decided that writing the diary entries only was way too boring, and the original storyline changed extremely, but there must be explanations, (it perhaps will be the longest chapter in the story, and from then on the story will go on with Shadow moving on with their help, Shadouge and Eliamy fluff-guarantee!) it will contain to a good part entries from Anna's and Cate's diaries over the years, but in chronological order, so it shifts from Anna towards Cate in each one's POV's, exceptions are when Elias and Amy recapitulate and stray things from the past to now, then it's 3****rd**** person POV, Maria will talk to them and explain quite a lot, including Amy being related to them and a witch too, as well as the decision to help Maria.**

**But I shouldn't spoil out everything, should I? Well, watch out for: "Questions and answers Part 2"!**

**Stella Acorn**


	5. Questions and Answers: Part Two

**I'm here again! Now it's time to find out, what happened to the Robotnik family, partly the Cahill Witches. I am glad that **_**finally**_** some romance is in the story and that with the bat flying down at Amy's grandparents' house, that happened to me in reality. Mum told me I freaked totally out, but I was too small, about two years old, than I could remember it. Well, let's see what Anna Cahill and Catherine Cahill/Robotnik wrote in their diaries. I don't really own anyone, that story of the Robotnik family is from the other side of Maria's family, Finn is her father and Gerald Robotnik's son here, is based on a trilogy from Jessica Spotswood, only that I wrote how Anna found out of the prophecy and that Catherine is the most powerful witch since centuries and a seer while Tess is the healer, as well as Finn being a Robotnik and meeting her _after_ she fulfills the prophecy, and their relation towards Maria(she's a witch too, in secret, lived just long enough to find that and her mother's role in freeing the witches out), Zara never being caught and staying at the Sisterhood, the full prophecy and fulfilment, the time and place of the actions, and the plot of the story belong to me, the rest own either SEGA, Archie, or Jessica Spotswood for her brilliant trilogy, the final of comes in August, that made me base Catherine Robotnik on her, I don't know Maria's real parents, so I made it that way. It took long to update, now that I can read in English, I'm reading the original of the Harry Potter Series, the German translation is nowhere as good as the original, there just isn't the magic, literally, I finished **_**Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberlain**_**, now I have been reading **_**Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban**_**, but n****ow that I'm writing again, I've finished of**_** Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince. **_**I********t****'****s so fascinating, I've read much in the last time and haven't had enough of the taken away one to continue the story, especially since the 4****th******** and the 5th ones are over 700 pages thick, but perhaps I'll use it to bring much more magic and adapt a few spells these witches will say from Harry Potter, these belong to J.K. Rowling of course, the author**_******. **_**In school we do more than usual as well, including a very mean Maths clausum, (From the day I wrote this part, tomorrow) a week after English, and another week after German, an already written Spanish exam I got an in Germany being the second best mark, a two=good; as if we hadn't enough time, we have until end of July school, enough for the last exams in the not-so-important subjects and mean subjects - so I ha****ven't had much time**_**. **_**Enough boring talking of mine, let's find all out! By the way, the storyline has changed since I really just wrote, because ideas I had were for the middle, after the reason Maria is spooking here, what happened to the there living ones, but it had to be written, it will go on then with them helping Maria and Shadow moving on, I think Elias and Amy will get together soon, but before there will be a bunch of hilarious situations and many romantically stuff, including kisses before admitting the love, and the ShadOuge with Shadow really being happy will be a sequel. By the way, please review! Many people have been visiting that story, but no one told me his/hers opinion! I'd love to know!**

** Anna's entries are bold, Cate's are italics, when Elias and Amy sum up and pull the straws from the past to present, it will be normal.**

_**Chapter 4. The prophecy of the Cahill/Robotnik Witches - Anna and Cate, Maura, and Tess  
**_

* * *

Elias and Amy sat on the couch, and opened Anna Cahill's diary from the year 1916, the first one, most of all because they had a feeling that they had to know what's in those too. And they were right.

Elias blew the dust away from all diaries, and opened the one from 1916. The bio said that she was 12 at that time (**25 when Cate was born**).

* * *

_17__th__ October 1916_

**Dear Diary,**

**I think I'm a witch. I was arguing with my mother, when I suddenly was so angry, I threw a glass at her - without touching it. Shit, she's coming up! Better hide you!**

_**20 minutes later:**_

**I can't believe it! She is one too! But she was a sister! Obviously, every sister is a witch - in official they pretend to be the female version of the evil "Brotherhood", called 'The Sisterhood', but for real they are 'The Dark Sisterhood of Witches', a secret bond of the witches who survived the witch persecution in the 15-19****th**** centuries, their aim is to get back to the golden, peaceful time where women went to school, chose their own husbands, could read, could work and earn money. ****The young witches are educated at the monastery of the sisterhood in the four different skills of witching: illusion magic, motion magic, healing, and the most difficult - thought magic. That's why she went there. She wants me to go there too and learn how to control the magic, so that it won't explode in the worst of moments and get me into trouble. New witches come usually at New Year there, until then she'll teach me a bit of illusion magic, the easiest of all four skills.**

* * *

"Elias? Do you believe that? The Robotnik family was to one side full of witches! That these even exist! Oh well, that ghosts exist I didn't believe either - until tonight. But, a Brotherhood that is evil and a Sisterhood, full of witches, that's just - and in the 20th Century! I know loads of history, but not of that!", Amy spoke shocked and surprised at the same time. "I never heard of that either. Perhaps the Robotniks come from an alternate Universe, but, since this Catherine, Maria's mother was born in Station Square - perhaps if my theory's right, there must be existing a Station Square in that alternate Universe too." Elias didn't get it either. "Let's continue reading."

* * *

_24__th__ November 1916_

**Woo! I can now do motion magic! It just needs the words **_**Wingardium Leviosa **_**and you can direct the flying object wherever your will wants it. I managed my teddy bear to fly ten inches high! Mum says she took a whole week for that, I needed an afternoon! So I'm not that bad… only that a witch is always best in one skill out of the four, so it could be that it's motion magic for me, then it's not very good. **

_31__st__ December 1916_

**Tomorrow, I'll be in the Sisterhood! I wonder how the other girls will be. Will I have friends there? Will we succeed making the world to a better place for the girls? Mum says that there's a prophecy the Daughters of Persephone, the old witches, made, before the Temple of Persephone was burned by the Brotherhood, about three sisters who will be of age before the middle of the 20****th**** century, one of them will be the most powerful witch in centuries, the other one will bring ruin, the third brings healing and death. The Sisterhood wants to find her and control her to use her to bring peace, just like the other two who play key roles in the fate of the world as well. If she gets caught by the evil Brotherhood, a new dark age like in the 18th century, before the temple was destroyed, will happen, and that has to be prevented.**

_1__st__ January 1917_

**I just arrived. There is a girl, she seems sympathetic, I think her name is Zara Roth. We are bedroom comrades, and she came here this year too and is about my age. Her witchcraft showed itself a few months before mine, and she knows more than I do. The head of them is Sister Cora. The second in command is Sister Inez. The teacher for healing is Sister Sophia, the others I haven't met already. Tomorrow are my first healing and motion magic lesson.**

* * *

"Interesting. I think this prophecy is somewhat important to what is happening here - or what happened to Catherine Robotnik, born Cahill. Let's pick up another one, but in later times, she didn't seem to know much at this time.", Amy suggested. They picked up the one from 1921; it was now August back then.

* * *

_28__th__ August 1921_

**I had my first Witches-History lesson, where we found out the full prophecy. It's following:**

_**When hope is lost**_

_**And the Brotherhood triumphs**_

_**Three Sisters **_

_**Each a Witch**_

_** With Extraordinary Powers**_

_**Will live and be Overage **_

_**When the Second half**_

_** of the 20**__**th**__** century **_

_**Is completed**_

_**The Third One brings **_

_**Healing and Death**_

_**The Second One **_

_**Brings the Ruin**_

_**Born of Jealousy **_

_**Towards the First **_

_**The Most Powerful Witch **_

_**In Centuries**_

_**Who is attached  
**_

_**With thought magic**_

_**A Visionary of the future**_

_**She can change **_

_**The populations' Hearts **_

_**Back towards the Witches**_

_**With entering into the **_

_**Spirit of the people **_

_**But if She falls **_

_**into the Hands **_

_**Of the Brotherhood**_

_**A new Dark Age **_

_**Is to be Risen**_

_**Where the **_

_**Daughters of Persephone**_

_**Will be having **_

_**A Tyranny**_

_** As in these Days**_

_**Where the Witches **_

_**Abused their Powers**_

_**And had to pay **_

_**With their Life**_

_**She will have to do **_

_**Three Sacrifices **_

_**Before she brings **_

_**The Peace**_

_**But it has a huge price to pay,**_

_**Because one sister **_

_**Will kill another.**_

**Basically, at the end of the first half of the 20****th**** century, three sisters will be overage, who change the fate of any living person, the first-born one is filled with thought magic, can see the future, and if she ever falls into the Brotherhood's hands, a new dark age will appear, but the second one, knowing that she isn't the prophesied witch and can't change the fate, will bring ruin. One of them will have to kill another, but it's highly likely that the first one will kill the second, because she will bring the peace, and with the second one alive it'll never be peace.**

**Zara, my best friend now, says, it could be that the prophesied sisters are our own future daughters. It'd be horrendous if my own daughters I raised with love; kill each other. But I have someone in mind to be their father. His name is Brendan Cahill and he is a student for antiquity sciences, good-looking, and I love him. He told me he likes me too. The sisterhood lets those who have learned to control their ability, go, and live a life as a mother and wife. They are most of the time used as spies for Sister Cora; she even has some in the High Council.**

* * *

"Oh dear! I see what is so important on the prophecy now! Like you said, Amy. Let's skip a bit again." Elias understood the meaning of all. "Perhaps it's even about Catherine Robotnik. I wonder if she has sisters. But, good idea. Like...7-8 years?" "Aye, alright."

* * *

_20th July 1929_

**Today was the second happiest day of my life! Brendan and my first-born daughter is born. We gave her the name Catherine. She has blonde hair with a light red touch of my own, and Brendan's grey eyes. We named Zara her godmother, who is delighted of this important function. If she is a witch, and I have two more who are too, and she gets ability of thought magic, like me (I remember how I was forced into using it on my darling, I'll never forgive myself, he wouldn't have problems with me being a witch and protected me, but if that I get caught, I don't want him to do something he'd regret and get himself arrested too, I'd die of grief), she'll be the witch of the prophecy. Anna, refocus!**

* * *

"So, Cate's born now. Let's try - 13 years later? If Cate's the witch of the prophecy and has two more sisters, we'd find out then." Amy suggested. They hadn't noticed the dawn breaking, it was 3.30 a.m.! They had spent all the reading sitting next to each other, the diaries laid down on their laps, changing in the case who reads and who listens. They were quiet enough not to wake Shadow up but to be clearly understandable for the other one. Elias agreed and picked the one from 1942 up, and started to read.

* * *

_23rd March 1942_

**I feel it. I will die because of another miscarriage. After I bore Maura and Tess, the children I was pregnant with either came out dead or died very soon after. Both Maura, who discovered her magical powers just a few months ago, Cate discovered them when she was 11, and she has thought magic. If Tess is a witch too, they are the prophesied ones. I don't want any of them dead. Cate has to prevent it. Even though my old interpretation was that she'd kill Maura... the jealous one who brings the ruin. I must leave her this diary with a letter.**

* * *

_**My dearest, brave Cate,**_

_**If you found this, I'm not anymore. **_

_**I am so sorry. I did not mean to burden you with this**__** too early**_, but it seems that instead I waited too long. I didn't teach you enough about your magical powers - what you're capable of and against what you need to protect yourself.  


_**Before the Big Temple of Mobotropolis died down, the Oracle made a last prophecy. It foresaw:**_

_**When hope is lost**_

_**And the Brotherhood triumphs**_

_**Three Sisters **_

_**Each a Witch**_

_** With Extraordinary Powers**_

_**Will live and be Overage **_

_**When the Second half**_

_** of the 20**__**th**__** century **_

_**Is completed**_

_**The Third One brings **_

_**Healing and Death**_

_**The Second One **_

_**Brings the Ruin**_

_**Born of Jealousy **_

_**Towards the First **_

_**The Most Powerful Witch **_

_**In Centuries**_

_**Who is attached  
**_

_**With thought magic**_

_**A Visionary of the future**_

_**She can change **_

_**The populations' Hearts **_

_**Back towards the Witches**_

_**With entering into the **_

_**Spirit of the people **_

_**But if She falls **_

_**into the Hands **_

_**Of the Brotherhood**_

_**A new Dark Age **_

_**Is to be Risen**_

_**Where the **_

_**Daughters of Persephone**_

_**Will be having **_

_**A Tyranny**_

_** As in these Days**_

_**Where the Witches **_

_**Abused their Powers**_

_**And had to pay **_

_**With their Life**_

_**She will have to do **_

_**Three Sacrifices **_

_**Before she brings **_

_**The Peace**_

_**But it has a huge price to pay,**_

_**Because one sister **_

_**Will kill another.**_

_**Cate, I worry so much about you. It's very unusual, that three witches exist in one generation. If Tess would prove herself to be one too, it seems highly likely that you are the ones the prophecy talks about, and you are the one that is the strongest witch in centuries. I don't know if you are a seer, if you thought you would turn insane as Brenna Elliott, I am sad that you didn't tell me. If you have visions or dreams that turn out right, you are the prophesied one. There were before Brenna two seers after the temple burned down, and they were about your age, but the Brotherhood discovered them before and tortured them to . Be careful Cate, and don't tell anyone if this case proves itself.**_

_** My heart breaks when I think about it - I can't imagine something like this. Every sister have their little arguments and jealousies, but I've seen how you and your sisters love each other. But still, Zara has spent years with studying the Oracles of Persephone, but never found a mistake. The prophecies are always true. You **_**must**_** find a way to prevent this from happening.**_

_**If Tess has magical abilities, I'm assuming that the Dark Sisterhood of Witches already have an eye on you. Thought magic is a rare issue. When they find out that you have it, they'll want you to join them to fight on their side against the Brotherhood. They can offer you much- Protection and an education with them. But they do not think of the individual, they only think of the legacy of magic.  
**_

_**I don't regret much in my life, Cate, but I've used thought magic at the command of the sisters, when I attended their school, and I don't believe it was deserved or right. I have used it once more, to flee this life, and I never forgave it myself. It's wrong to enter into other people's thoughts without their approval. I have tried you almost bring the conviction that thought magic should only be used in extreme sisterhood would allow us to use it without limitation, to get the force of the witches back. Their aims are worthy, but their methods can be very questionable.**_

_**You will be chased by the ones who will want to use you for their own aims. You have to be very, very careful. Again, you may not tell anybody your secrets.**_

_**But that isn't everything. I wasn't brave enough to write down everything, if it would get into the wrong hands. You have to search for answers. ****Those who peace is the most precious thing to will help you. **_

_****__**I wouldn't have forced you into a war you hadn't chosen for yourself, but with your issues, I fear, it's unpreventable.**_

_****__**Be careful, Cate. **_Meet a wise decision. Protect your sisters.

_**In love forever,**_

_**Mother**_

* * *

"So, Cate is the prophesied seer. I wonder what happened. If Shadow knows something, would he tell us? He was Maria's best friend." Amy was a bit shocked. "I reckon we should continue with Cate in like ... 4 years time?" "Alright, we had the year 1942... so, it must be 1946." Elias searched for the diary.

* * *

_14th March 1946_

_Hello, I'm Cate and sixteen years old. I am a witch, my mother was one, and my sisters, Maura and Tess, fifteen and twelve years old, are too. And I'm a seer. I foresaw that my mother died 4 years ago, during a miscarriage, and since then I've taken care of my sisters, she made me promise on her deathbed. I was like a mother, and the mistress of the house as the eldest. But now, I have to marry someone or join the Sisterhood, latter I'd never do, because it's the female version of the Brotherhood, only that they don't have power, and Maura is to be married soon after. Since my mother died, we weren't that popular - we are seen as nerds. The only guy who would have interest in me is Paul McLeod, but he's at university in Mobotropolis. Our neighbour, Mrs Corbett, has told our father, and suggested to have a governess from the Sisterhood for us, Sister Elena. I'm not happy, but my sisters are, and father agreed. She'll be here soon._

* * *

"A governess? I'm starting to think you are right, Elias. It's mid-20th century!" Amy realized it. Suddenly, her eyes became all funny, they appeared raptured. "A-Amy?", Elias asked her worried. It seemed worrying worth. She answered not. A few minutes later, her eyes became normal again, she turned her gaze back towards Elias, looked into his eyes, and spoke to him:

"I-I know it. Not why exactly, but I just do. Cate had to flee ... She must have met Finn Robotnik later. I think, after she murdered Maura, she opened a portal in this world. She met Finn and bore Maria to him. Later, Maria went up with her grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, to the Space Colony ARK, after the discovering of her having the Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome.

I wonder why she murdered Maura - she didn't want to! We _must _know what happened, it's important. But it doesn't really explain Maria spooking around."

* * *

**"****Because he doesn't move on. He must be happy. Go upstairs, you'll see. He's crying over me. I don't want him to. Help him, please. It's what holds me still in this world, not living and not really dead. I will explain it all to you, even about my mother, and my other aunt. 'Tess' is now 75, and lives in Station Square. She survived the other half of the twentieth century, but Maura did die. But please. Help me rest. Help him move on. The bat - Rouge, isn't it? - she is important too. He loved her, and he still does. I beg you, I know you are the only ones who can make ****resting** possible for me. Especially you, Amy."

"AAAAHHH!", Elias and Amy yelled. Maria was standing there, wearing her blood-stained sky-blue dress with the dark blue jacket. Her face was pale , hair hanging uncaring from her head. The only thing that showed humanity were her eyes. Deep baby blue, but warm sparkling, watching them.

"I'll tell you everything. What I meant, was... you are my niece, Amy." Maria stated matter-of-factly. "Wha?" her voice was toneless, obviously not buying it. "I'll show you. I am right with saying that your parents were robotized while you were still an infant, you don't even know your mother's old surname, your birth name is Amelia Catherine Lily Rose, and your cousin Rob O'Hedge took care of you, am I not? Here is the family tree if you'd like to see our relation with your own eyes." 'Amelia Catherine?', Elias thought, 'Interesting name. But why didn't she tell me about her family? I mean, if she didn't want others to know - I would have kept her secret. Wait a minute - she didn't know her mother's old surname?'

* * *

Maria rolled a piece of parchment down.

It began with Prof. Gerald Robotnik at the top left, he had two sons with Helen Robotnik **(A/N: All names that aren't from SEGA/Archie canon or in the Cahill Witch chronicles I had to make up myself, including Amy's full first name and second name, since they are unknown(to me))** - Finn Robotnik and Marcus Kintobor, (born Robotnik, took his wife's surname) latter had with Lynn Kintobor the sons Colin Kintobor and Julian Kintobor, latter took his grandfather's surname and named his first name Ivo, and became Dr. Eggman one dark day, the darkest day in Mobian History. Colin Kintobor had with Ashley Kintobor, who already had the daughter Hope Kintobor whom he adopted, the son Snively Kintobor. Finn meanwhile had married Catherine Robotnik, born Cahill. This side began at the top left corner with Brendan Cahill, who married Anna. They had three children - Catherine Cahill/Robotnik, Maura and Tess, her real name was Teresa Elizabeth Cahill, she married a guy called Harold, but remained childless.

Catherine had with Finn _two_ daughters, not only one. Maria of course, and Lily Robotnik - she married a _hedgehog _called James Rose **(A/N: I hate the names myself, but I couldn't think of anything ****else** _normal_) who had a brother called Daniel Rose, he married Gwendolyn O'Hedge, princess of Mercia and only child, he took her surname and had Rob O'Hedge, who married Mari-An and had Jon, while James and Lily had a daughter, a hedgehog -

_Amelia Catherine Lily Rose_.

* * *

"But - how did I end up as a hedgehog? What happened then? Why are you here in explicit? Why _we_, of all people? Why was my mother never known as a Robotnik? A-am I a witch too? Are you as well? How could I know what I said?" Amy was in pure shock. Knowing she was a Robotnik, meant she was related to Eggman as well - he was Maria's and her mother's cousin, so she was his grandcousin! At the very least, being a female hedgehog and another mother side allowed her not to be looking like him. Elias had held her hand softly, only hard enough to show her he didn't mind_ that_ case, and to comfort her a little. His face showed pure care for her.

"Yes, I am a witch. I lived just long enough to realize this. You normally become your abilities at the age of 11-13. So, if you are a witch, you would know yourself - I mean, were there ever things you did without control? When you had a big amount of emotion and did something you shouldn't be able to? Were there ever so strange things?" Maria replied, smiling lightly over her reaction and Elias'. 'They are so cute. They will be happy one day. Both don't know it, but each love is required.' were her thoughts. "Well... I can't remember anything of the sort you explained me ever happening to me." Amy told her. "Then you aren't one. Did you even believe that witches exist?" "No , I didn't." Amy answered her. "That must be it. Sometimes, you have the magic in your blood, but because you don't believe or know of it even after your magic would show itself, you won't ever be one. But know, only women have magic in their veins, and it is given from mother to daughter. My sister, a few years younger than I, was one too. But, being robotized before your growing up, she couldn't tell you, and you didn't believe from yourself, so you haven't got the chance of ever using witchcraft. Why you knew what happened without knowledge and your eyes became so funny? Some people in our family, females as well, aren't witches but seers, like Cate, but only ever two, her and your mother, and they can see in past and future. You just did can't control this ability, though. were there ever dreams or visions, coming true?" "Yes - twice, both while the ARK incident, I knew of you with having visions of you and Shadow in the past, and one where he would help saving the world in the future, in the same manner as he did. I knew what to do and say by instinct, and I managed to persuade him to help us, with remembering him of your promise without that someone told me what it was about." Amy replied. "That proves it. You were gifted with a very rare issue my mother, your grandmother, gave your mother, and she gave it to you.", Maria told her. "It's something to be really proud of, truly seeing."

"The reason why it was unknown that I had a sister is, that she used magic in public, but after I died. My parents had to stretch her out of the official family tree, but this one is enchanted by my mother, your grandmother, that it continues writing from itself. If you marry and have children, as soon as they are named, they have a place here. Why she left: she had to flee because of known before - to Mercia, where she met your father, a red furred hedgehog, they married years later, giving birth to you a decade after, and her white, like snow, skin, and his red fur mixed made you turn out pink. Your eyes are from your father. Human-hedgehog hybrids can't exist, but when they have children, it depends on the father's species if it's a hedgehog or a human. Your father was a hedgehog, so you are one as well." Maria began to explain the rest.

"Why I am here? Because I am damned with my own wishes - for him to be happy without me and going back to earth. As long as he isn't, I will spook around - here, because I and my family lived here, and I always wanted to come back."

* * *

"What happened? Catherine, short Cate, found the prophecy and the letter in her mother's diary. The Sisterhood already suspected them, being daughters of a witch, but when Catherine, my mother, had to admit, that she had the issues of thought magic and having visions, she was forced into leaving with the Sisterhood. She managed to get Maura and Tess into the monastery for education as well, but Maura became evil.

She was jealous, as said in the prophecy, of her sister, being the Chosen One, even though she believed to be the powerfullier. She brought the ruin and the big war with erasing Tess' memory. **(A/N: in the book it's Finn's, but he appears after the fulfilment of the prophecy)**

Cate left, after she angrily performed a spell in public, making her the Undesirable number one. Cate seeked aid of a secret bond, both against Sisterhood and Brotherhood who began at that time to openly fight each other, as well as trying to bring Tess' memories back. When succeeding in the last part, both sisters confronted Maura.

They were forced to to fight, with Cate ending up killing Maura with the most evil curse existing, _Avada Kedavra_, the Killing Curse. She used her ability of changing the people's hearts who overthrew the Brotherhood, bringing peace for eternity.

But Cate couldn't forgive herself and felt outcast. When she found a spellbook of the only witch whose crafts were nearly equal to hers, where ways were described of crossing into this world, it is a parallel universe, as Elias suspected it to be, correctly - before you ask from where I know your name, ghosts know everything they seek the knowledge of by instinct - opening a portal, landing in Feral Forest, meeting Finn, marrying him, giving birth to me and my sister, she leaving, and then we discovered my NIDS, an uncureable disease.

My genial granddad, loving me, tried to find an antidote, for better testing he brought me and my parents up to the ARK immediately, only time for packing clothes he gave them, that's why we left from here with everything, ending up creating PROJECT SHADOW, also Shadow to be used as a protector of earth, but when I was shot by G.U.N., grandpa became evil and tried to eliminate the humanity, but you managed to stop it by remembering Shadow of me and what I made him promise, so that he'd help you even though the plan was connected with him, the plan of granddad's revenge, but you know that."

* * *

"Now, why I seek help of you two of all possible people? Because I know you two are the only ones able to. I beg you, help me!", Maria explained and pleaded at Elias and Amy. Amy was already deciding - to help her. Elias thought that if Amy thought it was alright and meant, it would be right. "I'll help you", Amy spoke up. "If you help her, Amy, I'll help you too Maria. But I am not sure if we'll succeed - Shadow is a very intimidated person, it won't be easy making him talk to us without telling of your existence, but I fear if we tell him, he'll want to be wsdith you and not moving on because he's happy seeing his friend still there, able to speak to him. And even if he'll tell us, how can we help him?" Elias agreed that it would be best - Shadow would be happy again, Maria would rest in peace she well deserved, and he and Amy got to spend a fair amount of time very close without interfering - but he had doubts.

"I am already thanking you, even if you only try. Don't have doubts, you'll find the way in your hearts. Just trust me and your hearts' voices. And, when the right time comes, I'll show myself towards Shadow, it's needed. But, don't give up right away. I warn you, my time for telling you this today is nearly up. I have a limited time for now on to be freed from my poor existence - if you won't manage it until Sunday, today being a week from now as we have a Sunday today as well, I'll be chained in this state forever, but no pressure. Take the time, with Sunday I mean when the clock on Sunday strucks midnight, announcing it to be Monday, even if he makes the decision to keep me in his heart close, but being able to live without me and moving on only a second before, I will be in peace. Still, I even have only one hour per day to help you and tell you what to do. My hour with you is up in a minute, I was allowed to visit you yesterday night Amy, because it was needed. I know you'll succeed, and that you will live happy lives without my cousin Julian you call Dr. Eggman, altogether, even though you won't admit it to yourself, but I think you know what I mean. Good luck I wish, my time's up, goodbye!", she told them and vanished once again.

* * *

Elias looked at Amy, whispering: "This was interesting. But why didn't you tell me? And... we really should get some sleep. It's nearly dawning." Amy looked at him as well, ashamed, but losing herself once again in the baby blue eyes of his.

"I wanted to forget. I loved Rob, really, but he never was real family. My parents? I can't remember them. That's why I didn't know that she was a human, and especially not a Robotnik! And, how ashaming, it means Eggman's my grandcousin!

But then, the Great War began, Rob brought me here to the Acorn Kingdom, luckily safe. Then I stumbled upon Sally and Sonic - I met you and the others, tried to become a Freedom Fighter, fell for Sonic, became a Freedom Fighter, got over him - well, I tried to forget and leave behind my past, what we shall help Shadow with, I managed it and you all are my true family, a very strange one though, but still, so I was happy being a part of you all and left behind everything that was before I was a Freedom Fighter. I hope you aren't angry with me, though."

She barely managed to speak loud enough for him to understand her words.

Against her beliefs, Elias wasn't mad at her, perhaps sad at the beginning for not trusting him, but he understood that she wanted to move on, as Shadow should, and that she didn't even know her parents were from different species, one being an overlander and her being related to Eggman, wasn't her fault. He had enough empathy to feel how shocked the revelation of being Eggman's grandcousin must have hit her, and nobody could do anything about his family.

Had he chosen to be a Prince? Certainly not. Elias was born this way, and Amy was born in Eggman's family. To her own happiness she didn't look anywhere near him.

Elias hoped, one day she would be an Acorn, as his wife and mother of his children - but it was way too early of even getting together. There was only one thing left out to ask:

* * *

"I can understand that you wanted to move on. I am glad that you consider me and all the others family, and I could never ever be mad at you. But... why did you say your name is Amy, instead of Amelia Catherine?"

"It's the same reason as why Tails isn't called Miles", she answered, "I hate my name. It sounds so old-fashioned, boring, and long. But Amy, this one was the short version of my real name and I thought it was cooler, moderner and just liked it better, so I said my name was Amy."

"Then I'll call you Amy for sure now."

* * *

Elias again gazed right into her jade green, beautiful eyes.

Amy gazed back into his.

Time started to slow down for them.

Their faces had a dreamy look on.

He had an unfightable desire to kiss her just right now.

She had this want as well.

He slowly leaned in.

She leaned in too.

They got closer.

Their lips were less than an inch apart.

He risked utter humiliation and closed the gap between them.

Elias kissed Amy.

And Amy kissed Elias back.

Fireworks went off in their heads, as the love they felt, was expressed in the purest and most innocent form possible - a kiss, full of passion and feelings.

Both wouldn't ever break or miss this magical moment.

Elias gently ran his tongue over her lips, begging for an entrance, which Amy gladly granted.

Their tongues started exploring their mouths, Elias' tasting like fresh mint, Amy's tasting sweet and luscious like strawberries and roses.

They danced with each other's tongues, and then their hands started to grow braver.

His hands stroke her face, back, sides, everywhere she'd allow him, with the desire to touch her skin.

Amy clinged her hands around his neck, pressing her body against his, one hand driving through his hair, the other one staying on his neck.

Elias slowly removed his lips from hers and started kissing her neck, his tongue once again running over her delicate skin, finding her sweet spot, receiving small moans from her.

They resumed their "business" until morning - Monday morning. **(A/N: No, they weren't doing _it_, people, and didn't become BF & GF that night!)**

A shadowy figure had in another room recently awoken a few minutes before, only to find his bedroom comrades away.

Searching for them, he had found them in the living room, kissing and caressing each other.

Shadow was in shock. He wouldn't have expected them doing anything of this sort.

Sure, he wasn't stupid and had noticed that they cared for each other in a very special kind of way.

Still, he couldn't hold in a yell: "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

**Finally done! That was a difficult birth! It took long getting all the ideas in my brain sorted out, deciding the best variants, including the fact that, as mentioned above, school and reading have kept me busy, and I had an idea for a ShadAmy oneshot, as well as a oneshot featuring Tails, who always drives his babysitters insane, and Amy, who takes the job anyway, many hilarious situations, supposed to be very funny. I have just started, but it took long to update this. I hope everyone who reads this is happy right now, the next chapter, being already day and Monday, it'll be something with a Monday in the title, same goes for Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday; Friday and Sunday will be split up in two parts as well, perhaps Sunday even in three parts, and then an epilogue. It won't take that long anymore, the chapters will be longer though. I think this one was pretty boring, but it had to be written. It was the longest one, though.  
**

**Bye 'til next chapter,**

**Stella Acorn**


End file.
